The present invention relates to a package for containing items, such as doses of medicine, that can be dispensed therefrom, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a carded booklet style package that includes a blister card and that has child-resistant, senior-friendly dispensing properties.
Paperboard carded packages including a blister card are disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,190 issued to Davie, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,960 issued to Price, U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,202 issued to Mellon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,275 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,280 B2 issued to Paliotta et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,282 B2 issued to Jones and by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0289328 A1 of Hession. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,829 issued to Johnstone et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,222 issued to Friberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,972 B2 issued to Patterson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,338 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,031 B2 issued to Kancsar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,768 B2 issued Morita et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,274 B2 issued to Paliotta et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0188311 A1 of Paliotta et al. and 2004/0108240 A1 issued to Ragot.
Although the above referenced carded packages disclosed by the above referenced patents and published applications may be satisfactory for their intended purpose, there is a need for a carded package of novel construction that provides a desired amount of child-resistance, yet from which tablets can be readily dispensed by an intended end-user, such as a senior citizen. Further, there is a needed for a novel and cost efficient method of assembling a carded package.